Vampire and Humans
by kl.ly
Summary: Um homem e uma mulher, inimigos mortaris, seria possivel realmente se apaixonarem um pelo outro?
1. Chapter 1

_Um mundo, onde só existem, vampiros, criaturas que vieram do inferno, literalmente mortas, mas por alguém motivo continuam nesse mundo, se escondendo, desejando sangue humano, sangue de cada individuo que encontrar, ao ver sua veia principal saltar pelo pescoço, a vontade de dilacerar o pescoço da vítima, para matar sua cede, sim é isso que eles querem, e quem é a vítima? Humanos, claro, criaturas inferiores a essa raça, considerada maldita, humanos estúpidos, que só de verem a beleza de um vampiro, se apaixonam, sem saber o perigo que correm, mas ai, o que surgiu? Os caçadores de vampiros, sim, humanos, obvio, mas claro, humanos treinados, para matar, para batalhas que arriscaram suas vidas, humanos com capacidade de matar vampiros, sim, isso é possível, dizem que vampiros são imortais, mas para os verdadeiros caçadores, não existe mais isso._

**Capitulo 01:**

Sasuke, um vampiro, frio, ignorante e arrogante, mas porém, lindo, esbelto, com um corpo escultural, de causar inveja, andava calmamente pelas ruas escuras de Konoha, afinal, ele não conseguia sobreviver a luz do dia, enquanto andava, sentiu um cheiro forte, um cheiro que lhe chamou a atenção, e procurou de onde vinha, não era difícil isso para ele, afinal, com seu olfato totalmente avançado, e sua velocidade desumana, descobriu que vinha de uma menina, uma garota, jovem, e esbelta, uma humana, de cabelos rosados, pele branca, e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, mas Sasuke, sabia que não podia matá-la ali, pelo simples fato, de que ela era sua inimiga mortal, uma caçadora, considerada umas das melhores, ela sim poderia ser chamada de vampira, era o que todos os vampiros comentavam, quando jogavam papo fora, e Sasuke apenas ficava quieto, ouviu eles falarem varias vezes, sobre uma caçadora, sangue fria, de cabelos rosados, que matava sem, sequer mudar a expressão do rosto, o que mais impressionou Sasuke, foi que ela não parecia isso, estava risonha, conversando alegremente, com uma vampira, sim, uma caçadora, conversando com uma vampira? Bem, Sakura, ainda, não sabia que ela era uma vampira, uma coisa natural, pois os vampiros sabiam se esconder muito bem, Karin, uma vampira que vivia atrás de Sasuke, uma vampira com um dom precioso, necessária para o grupo. Enfim, Sasuke não conseguiu apenas ficar quieto, ele teve que se aproximar, chegou perto das moças, e disse:

- Boa noite garotas. – sorriu elegantemente.

- Boa noite. – respondeu a garota de cabelos rosados.

Karin apenas ficou olhando Sasuke e apreciado sua beleza, o que foi bem irritante para ele, mas Sasuke apenas a ignorou e continuou com seus olhos negros e sombrios, na garota de cabelos rosados.

- Não acha que está um pouco tarde, para estar nessas ruas desertas?

- Eu consigo me virar sozinha – respondeu, jogando junto, um grande olhar de desprezo, se pode-se dizer assim.

- Uchiha Sasuke, prazer! – ele ergueu a mão para poder pegar a dela, mas ela simplesmente puxou sua mão, em um gesto rápido e falou:

- Haruno Sakura, prazer.

Ele olhou o gesto da moça, e desconfio um pouco, e lhe perguntou:

- Algum problema Sakura?

- Não, não é nada, coisa pessoal.

Karin continuou observando toda a cena, e percebeu algo que lhe chamou a atenção, os olhos de Sasuke, sua expressão, ele sempre mantivera a mesma, mas nesse momento, bem ele não estava feliz, mas ele estava com desejo, desejo de sangue, ela nunca vira aquele olhar nele, ficou surpreendia e disse:

- Sasuke-kun eu- foi interrompida, pelo mesmo:

- Karin, não vê que estou conversando com Sakura? Por favor. – e fez um sinal, imperceptível a olhos humanos de tão rápido, para que ela saísse, e ela fez isso.

Ele retornou seus olhos para os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura (...)

_Bem, minna, capitulo pequenino mesmo ' proximo será maior ;D _

_Bye~byee _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02:**

Era uma bela manhã, ensolarada, com pássaros a cantar, Sakura estava acordando, com o sol refletindo em seu rosto, o que não lhe agradava muito, logo que despertou, ficou na cama, pensando na noite passada que teve, pensou no homem chamado Sasuke, e sentiu um arrepiou, ao lembrar de seus olhos, fixado nos dela.

- Mas que diabos..

Levantou-se, vez toda sua higiene matinal, e foi para cozinha, preparou algo para comer, algo leve, se alimentou, e foi tirar seu pijama, e colocar sua roupa do cotidiano, como sempre faz, saindo de sua casa, encontrou sua mestra, Tsunade, uma mulher, com certa idade, mas que tinha uma aparência, jovem, ela era quem ensinava tudo que Sakura sabia sobre vampiros, Sakura sorriu como um comprimento quando à viu, e falou:

- Bom dia.

- Boa dia Sakura, estava esperando você.

Sakura se surpreendeu

- O que deseja?

- Bem, vamos ter uma reunião agora, parece que _eles _causaram alguns problemas ontem, de madrugada! – disse Tsunade, ficando um pouco alterada já.

- Como assim?

- Eles mataram.. uma mulher, e parece que não foi um só!

Sakura apertou os punhos, não havia algo que ela mais odiara que os vampiros, afinal, eles mataram a família dela, tirou tudo que ela tinha, por isso odiara os vampiros mais que tudo. Tsunade, assim como ela, havia perdido pessoas que mais amou por esses vampiros, as duas se davam bem, e lutavam tanto para acabar com essa raça, por esses motivos, basicamente.

Ao se reunirem, um grupo pequeno, torno de 6 pessoas, Sakura, Tsunade, Kiba, Ten-ten, Shino e Shikamaru. Todos se sentavam em volta a uma mesa oval, onde havia uma cadeira principal, onde Tsunade, a líder, se sentava, ela estava apreensiva, quieta, pensando, com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos, ate que Kiba cansou desse silêncio, bateu as mãos sobre a mesa, e falou:

- Não podemos agüentar mais isso! Temos que matar todos eles, de uma vez!

Sakura, apenas olhou o moreno e respondeu:

- Não podemos matar eles de uma vez só, vamos todos morrer, somos poucos, e não sabemos quantos vampiros são.

- Tem razão, se fizermos isso, seria suicida. – disse Shino.

- Temos que "vigiar" a noite, achávamos que eles tinham mudado de local, mas não é o que parece, a mulher que foi morta, se chamava Yuuki, 20 anos, morena, olhos azuis. –disse Ten-ten, olhando em uma prancheta, onde estava todos os dados anotados, e duas fotos da mulher, quando ainda era viva, e depois, quando foi atacada.

Sakura pegou as fotos, e ficou analisando elas, se interessou mais pela segunda foto, ficou observando bem, e falou:

- Tsunade, o que achou disso?

- Foram mais de um, é o que podemos saber, e foi em torno de 3 horas da manhã, mas o que uma menina como essas estava fazendo fora uma hora dessas?

- Hipnose, festas, pegar um ar, tantas coisas.. – disse Shikamaru

- Ela morava sozinha, sem dados, sobre família, onde morou antes, eles sabiam disso, por isso a atacaram! Assim ficaria difícil para nós descobrirmos alguma coisa!

- Tem razão Tsunade, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos fazer o que Ten-ten disse, uma emboscada, claro, se forem poucos, por isso trouxe isso. – mostrou ela, 5 colares finos, de prata, com um pingente com uma forma abstrata.

- Usem, isso vai proteger vocês, quando fomos fazer a emboscada, esses colares "escondem" nossos cheiros o que ajudara bastante para nos aproximarmos.

Cada um pegou um dos colares, e colocou no pescoço, Tsunade já tinha um consigo mesma.

- Então será hoje à noite? – perguntou Kiba

- Não, hoje eles não apareceram, vão saber que estamos planejando isso mesmo.

- Amanhã então?

- Sim, amanhã, amanhã será diferente...

Todos na sala se entreolharam com a frase dita pela líder.

_Provavelmente ainda está pequeno, me desculpem serio, mas não estou conseguindo escrever grandes capitulos o.o'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03:**

- Sasuke, Sasukeeeeee! – gritava uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, meio rosa forte.

- O que quer Karin? – respondeu Sasuke, com uma voz fria, nada surpreendente.

- Madara.. esta atrás de você..

- O que ele quer agora? – ficou irritado o homem.

- Não sei, é sobre ontem, sobre a garota que foi morta.

- Não fui eu, não ontem, saco!

- Ok Sasuke, mas ele quer saber!

- Diga a ele que mais tarde apareço lá.

Nesse instante Madara, o chefe, apareceu, um homem, alto, com um ar poderoso, o vampiro mais velho, olhou para Sasuke

- Ora, ora, meu pequeno, como está?

- Muito bem.

- Temos que conversar, acho que nossa querida Karin já disse isso, não?

- Sim senhor – e curvou-se um pouco diante dele.

Madara apenas sorriu, e fez o mesmo sinal que Sasuke já havia feito para ela ontem, para que ela saísse, e ela, o mesmo fez.

Madara foi andando ate sua sala principal, pelo lugar, escuro e sem luz solar, quando entrou em sua sala, fechou a porta calmamente, e foi ate sua poltrona, enorme, e confortável.

- Sente-se Sasuke – disse apontado para uma poltrona menor e mais simples a frente de sua mesa.

- O que quer agora?

- Sasuke, é melhor ser mais educado, sabe que posso matar você, rapidinho, não? – disse olhando fixadamente para os olhos de Sasuke.

Sasuke apenas olhou pro lado, e fez um simples "Uf."

Madara colocou a mão sobre a testa.

- Soube da sua nova amiga.. Humana.. por sinal.

- Que amiga?

- Nossa caçadora preferida, Sakura..

- Ah, ela? Não é nada, só quero uma chance para matá-la. – disse ele friamente.

- Imaginei que fosse isso, mas não é isso que eu quero.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero transforma – lá – sorriu maliciosamente, ao dizer isso.

- Como é? Transformar aquela humana inútil? Ela não tem nada em especial, para isso.

- Na verdade não, meu querido Sasuke, imagine.. com esse dom que ela já tem para nos matar.. Imagine se for uma vampira? Será como eu, indestrutível. Seria uma arma perfeita.

- Não acho que ela será tão boa assim, é um inútil pra mim, eu só quero matá-la só isso.

- Bem, pode até _matá-la_, mas terá que transforma - lá depois.

- Não vou transforma - lá, não seja ridículo. – ao dizer isso, Sasuke se levantou, e o segundo que ficou de costas, foi acertado com um golpe leve, que o fez bater na parede com uma força, que teria feito cair no chão se Madara, não tivesse o pegado antes pelo o pescoço, encostado-o na parede, e mostrando seus dentes, olhando os olhos de Sasuke.

- Não me subestime garoto – apertou o pescoço de Sasuke, um humano comum, já teria morrido há tempos com aquele aperto, mas Sasuke apenas começou a ficar sem ar.

- C-claro... – respondeu.

- Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, entendeu? Ou eu mato você! Meu querido Sasuke, tem tanto que aprender ainda, pequeno garoto... – sorriu, e soltou o pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke tociu levemente, e colocou a mão sobre o pescoço, respirando pesado. Olhou Madara, esse estava sorrindo, encostado em sua mesa, com os braços cruzados, olhando a reação do homem, que ele chamará sempre de pequeno garoto.

- Garoto, está tão fraco, não ter se alimentado daquela humana, fez tão mal assim? – riu maliciosamente.

- Vou me alimentar.. Quando anoitecer. – respondeu.

- Claro, faça isso, eu vou depois dar mais detalhes sobre o que vou fazer com essa tal de Sakura, depois.. Vou chamá-lo novamente mais tarde..

Sasuke já estava dando as costas, Madara apareceu a sua frente

- É melhor vir, quando eu chamar novamente, e rápido!

- Claro.

Sasuke saiu de lá furioso, pois odiava ter de obedecer Madara, mas fazer o que? Madara era um vampiro de quase 5 mil anos, e ele? Era um vampiro de 550 anos, tão jovem, mas em compensação perto dos outros, perto de seu amigo Naruto, um vampiro de 950 anos, mas besta como um vampiro novato, e mais fraco que Sasuke, Sasuke sempre treinava com Naruto, para ficar cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, para caçar e matar suas vítimas, Sasuke não era do tipo, que seduzia para depois matar, ele simplesmente se alimentava e matava, esse era seu jeito.

_Ta ai minna, arigatou pelos reviews :* espero que gostem da One-Shot que postei esses dias *O*' e desse mini-capitulo também HHASUASS _

_bye~bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04:**

Naruto, amigo de Sasuke, um vampiro de 950 anos, mas besta, muito brincalhão, com um corpo esbelto, loiro dos olhos em um tom de azul ele havia transformado uma humana, Hinata, há um tempo, ela ainda era muito novata, devia ter uns 150 anos ainda, mas Naruto disse que se "apaixonara" pela humana, Sasuke nunca entendeu isso, afinal, como poderia haver amor, entre vampiros e humanos? Mas nada pode se duvidar de Naruto.

Hinata uma jovem de cabelos com um tom de roxo azulado, comprido e olhos claros, bem claros, Sasuke admiti que ela era uma vampira a se desejar, mas uma coisa era certa, ela pertencia a Naruto, ou seja, quando um humano ou um vampiro, pertence a outro membro, ninguém pode tentar algo contra, nesse caso, somente Naruto tinha permissão para fazer qualquer coisa com Hinata.

Naruto estava andando pelas ruas, já havia anoitecido, ele podia andar calmamente, o que lhe chamou a atenção, foi sua "namorada" Hinata, ela estava sentada em um banco, olhando a lua e as estrelas, e parecia pensar em sua própria vida, Naruto se aproximou:

- Hinata, algum problema?

Ela viu o homem, olhou para ele com um sorriso simpático, típico dela:

- Não Naruto, não é nada, só estou pensando...

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e pegará sua mão gélida como a dele.

- Está pensando sobre o que?

- Como minha vida humana era.. divertida, sair a luz do sol, ver minha família..

- Hinata, você tem o Neji!

- Eu sei Naruto, fiquei feliz em ver ele, todos nós achamos que ele estava morto.

- O que mais quer?

- Naruto, você não entende.. Eu tinha uma vida de verdade, eu podia sair livremente, se alguém me ver hoje, isso se estiver alguém vivo para lembrar de mim, direitinho, bem, o que vão dizer? Vão saber o que eu sou.. uma vampira.. – ela disse isso, com um pouco de receio

Naruto olhou para a companheiro um pouco apreensivo, sinceramente o que Naruto mais tinha, era medo de perder Hinata, Naruto realmente a amava.

- Hinata, não queria que eu te transformasse...?

- Não Naruto, não é isso, eu agradeço por isso, assim poderei passar toda a minha vida ao seu lado – sorriu ao dizer isso

- Uhum, eu sei disso... Mas do jeito que fala, parece ter se arrependido _disso que fiz._

Ela olhará o companheiro no fundo de seus olhos azuis com o olhar mais sincero que poderia existir naquele momento, e falará:

- Naruto, eu amo você, e sempre amarei, nunca me arrependerei disso, só sinto falta da minha _vida_ de antes – sorriu levemente ao dizer.

Naruto, bobo como era quando estava com ela, apenas soltou um dos seus grandes sorrisos e colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- Eu nunca pensei que encontraria alguém assim como você Hinata, e eu vivi tanto tempo, acho que foi pra isso que vivi, para achar alguém assim como você, especial para mim, como você é. – ele dissera isso olhando as estrelas que estavam no céu, um pouco envergonhado, apesar de tanto tempo de vida, Naruto ainda não sabia como lidar com amores, e outras coisas, Hinata havia sido seu primeiro amor, por isso a transformará, não poderia imaginar perder ela.

Já havia anoitecido, Sasuke estava com sede precisar saciá-la o mais rápido possível, ele saiu do seu "esconderijo" onde vivia ele e os _outros _para caçar sua próxima vítima, enquanto andava calmamente pelas ruas pensava em sua próxima vítima, mas a única que conseguirá se lembrar era de Sakura, ah, como o cheiro do sangue dela o enlouquecia, ele queria matá-la prazerosamente.

Sem se quer perceber uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, estava a sua frente, uma mulher definitivamente muito atraente, com uma silueta escultural quando ela viu Sasuke parado, com as mãos no bolso logo sorriu para ele, pelo sorriso dela Sasuke percebeu que ela era _aquele_ tipo de mulher, Sasuke quando foi transformado parecia ter ganhado um dom junto ele podia entender o "tipo" de pessoa apenas vendo as expressões faciais que faziam, era algo complicado de se entender, nem ele mesmo entendia muito era mais como um sexto sentido dele nunca falhará.

- Boa noite rapazinho.. – disse a mulher com um sorriso malicioso colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sasuke.

- Olá, poderia me acompanhar? – sorriu Sasuke um sorriso quase imperceptível de se ver.

A mulher pensará que Sasuke queria seus _serviços_, mas não era bem isso que ele queria. Ela o acompanhará sorrindo, provavelmente pensando que ganharia seu dinheiro extra hoje com um homem exuberante como ele.

Eles caminharam e sem que ela percebesse Sasuke já havia a levado para um beco da pequena cidade, um beco bem afastado da população para que ninguém pudesse ouvir o escândalo que ela estaria prestes a fazer, quando a mulher se dará conta de que estava presa aquele homem naquele beco às escuras, se assustou um pouco, mas era tarde demais, quando olhará para trás Sasuke já estava com suas presas a mostra ela não teve tempo sequer de gritar, quando abrirá a boca, Sasuke com sua agilidade já havia pegado seu pescoço e cravado seus dentes, dando a ela seu _beijo fatal_, no momento em que ele cravou seus dentes a pele branca e suave da mulher, ele quebrou seu pescoço para que ela não pudesse gritar da agonia que sentiria e atrapalhasse seu momento prazeroso.

Ah, como ele sentia falta daquilo, daquele sangue escorrendo por seus lábios, e descendo como uma bebida fascinante por sua garganta, ele podia sentir seu corpo voltar a _reviver_. Depois de tomar até a ultima gota do sangue dela, Sasuke deixará o corpo dela lá, repousando em seu sono profundo, ele dará as costas para ela com um sorriso deslumbrando no seu rosto e passando seus dedos sobre os lábios para tirar o excesso que havia ficado.

_Espero que tenham gostado ;D acho que esse ficou maior e melhoriznho né? *-*'_

_Bye~bye minna, deixem reviews ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05:**

A noite _conturbada_ já havia passado, já era de manhã, uma bela manhã as nuvens estavam um pouco espessas e o dia não era o mais iluminado da semana, o sol parecia se mantiver atrás das grandes colinas de Konoha.

Todos em Konoha já estavam despertados e cautelosos ao que acontecerá na noite anterior, não era mais uma novidade os atentados que estavam ocorrendo, mas era sempre surpreende quando se sabia e percebia que os ataques não se acabavam, Tsunade ao saber novamente no fim da tarde desse novo ataque, pois não estava presente praticamente o dia todo, havia saído para umas buscas e pesquisas mais profundas para aquela noite, só conseguiu ranger os dentes e colocar a mão sobre a testa, aquela noite seria o _dia do ataque_ ela estava decidida sobre isso, não poderia pensar em mais nada, além disso.

- Chamem o Shikamaru! Imediatamente! – disse ela com sua voz autoritária ao homem que permanecia ao seu lado com uma prancheta, após dar a noticia da morte de mais uma mulher.

- Sim Senhora Tsunade. – ele disse e fez sua referencia e após isso se retirou da grande sala.

Shikamaru foi chamado e como sempre logo que soube o que tinha acontecido pelo informante, chamado pela Tsudade, foi ele resmungando como sempre:

- Ah, que coisa mais chata, por que não podemos acabar com isso hoje logo? – disse ele enquanto bufava ao dizer essas palavras, caminhando vagarosamente até a sala da líder, olhando as nuvens se mexendo calmamente no céu com os pássaros voando alto _junto a elas_.

- Sim Tsunade, o que deseja? – ele entrou na sala vagarosamente batendo lentamente na porta enquanto entrava, por precaução colocou a cabeça na frente do corpo pela porta para ver se tudo estava em _ordem_ no recipiente que estava prestes a entrar, tudo parecia normal para ele, então decidiu entrar, logo que fechou a porta atrás de si ouviu a voz de Tsunade dizer:

- É hoje, agora Shikamaru! – disse ela determinada

- O ataque...? – disse ele cauteloso

- Sim! O ataque! Chamem todos imediatamente iremos preparados! – ao dizer isso ela se levantou de costas para o jovem ela apenas virou um pouco seu rosto o olhando de lado e com um sorriso aprazível nos lábios. Shikamaru apenas assentiu sorrindo maroto e logo se retirou da sala, indo fazer seu dever, chamar os outros: Sakura, Kiba, Ten-Ten e Shino, logo todos eles estavam reunidos reunindo suas armas, praticamente todos eles tinham a mesma arma, Sakura era a única que possuía uma espada comprida e fina, ela não usava nada, além disso, Ten-Ten possuía apenas uma zambatou, uma espada comprida e larga que requer muita força para erguer e manusea-lá, além disso, ela guardava ainda umas kunais e shurikens consigo.

Os outros possuiam o _básico_ de cada, Shikamaru usava mais sua inteligência, organizava os ataques, raramente lutava, mas sempre possuia algumas armas guardadas com si, como kunais de três pontas, ele sabia muito bem como usa-lás. Kiba sempre estava com seu cão guia que sempre lhe ajudará, Akamaru esse era seu nome, eles sempre tinham alguns truques juntos, Akamaru não era um cão _comum_ ele era treinado rigorosamente para matar vampiros, um cão _assassino_, Kiba era mais _apegado_ com shurikens sabia manusea-lás perfeitamente como Shikamaru sabia manusear kunais, cada um possuia uma habilidade específica em cada arma. Shino tinha uma habilidade diferenciada de todas as outras, ele não usava uma _arma_ sequer, seu poder vinha da natureza ele usava os insetos, conseguia se _comunicar_ com eles, por ter essa habilidade que o fizerá o mais aconselhavel a participar desse time, _os caçadores_. E por fim, a líder Tsunade, ela não possuia nenhuma habilidade especial com armas, em um certo aspecto era parecida com Sakura, as duas possuiam uma grande força bruta, Tsudade se aproveitava mais disso nas lutas, era habilidosa com kunais e shurikens.

Depois de terem se organizado, pegado suas armas estarem preparados, o grupo de 5 pessoas, saiu do estabelecimento, afinal já estava escuro e cada um possuia uma lanterna com uma luz bem forte possivel de se ter uma visão bem ampla de onde se encontrava, eles se dividiram em grupos, Shino e Kiba, Ten-ten e Tsunade, cada um em dupla, juntos, menos Sakura e Shikamaru, Sakura _trabalha_ sozinha nesses momentos e Shikamaru sempre ficará em um lugar estrategico sempre esperando mais comandos, já que cada um possuia um rádio de comunicação, assim seguiram cada um para seu lado, naquela noite escura, fria e que começaria a ficar _perturbadora_.

Após terem se passado alguns minutos Shikamaru ouvia ao longe os sons das espadas, kunais, shurikens, se batendo o som só o fazia ficar cada vez mais despertado do que poderia estar próximo a vir. Ten-Ten estava lutando com um vampiro audacioso e que agia rápido e sempre possuia um sorriso debochante nos lábios, possuia compridos cabelos loiros com os olhos em um tom azul/cinza, Ten-Ten estava começando a ficar exausta e ele parecia apaenas estar _brincando_ com ela, no momendo em que se separaram um estava analisando o outro, ele sorriu debochante como sempre e lhe disse:

- Está cansada mocinha? – perguntou-lhe

- Do que está falando? Eu mal comecei! – Ten-Ten avanço para cima dele rapidamente, e com toda força que conseguiu retirar de si mesma naquele momento, mas foi inútil, ele lhe deu um tapa em sua face que a vez voar quilometros distância do local do combate, fazendo-a bater as costas com uma força brutal na parede fazendo-a se repartir, antes que Ten-Ten pudesse se acostumar com a dor que iria sentir, antes de sentir o chão sobre seu corpo ela sentiu uma mão gélida segurando seu pescoço, ao abrir seus olhos vagarosamente conseguiu se ver nos olhos da criatura maléfica a sua frente, ela sabia que _a morte_ estava ali a sua frente, a única atitude que ela podia ter naquele momento foi o que ele estava fazendo durante a batalha inteira, ela de um sorriso debochante diante dos olhos de Deidara, esse era o nome do vampiro loiro com um sorriso tão debochante capaz de causar uma irritação enorme em Ten-Ten, Deidara viu o sorriso debochante de Ten-Ten e ficou sem entender a atitude dela, ele suspirou e mostrou suas presas na tentativa de fazer ela se _surpreender_ mas foi inútil, ela continuou com o mesmo sorriso olhando em seus olhos, ele respondeu ao sorriso dela com uma frase que ela já esperava:

- Está pronta para conhecer a morte? – sorriu ele.

_Bem minna, depois de dias, meses, sei lá, eu postei de volta D: não tá tão bom porque to menos inspirada (?_

_mas espero que gostem, e os proximos vão ficar melhores, pelo menos eu pretendo deixar ._. bem é isso ai minna :* deixem reviews, please *-* :*_

_Bye~bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06:**

Após a pergunta de Deidara, Ten-Ten não ficou surpresa, não houve nenhuma reação extra, ela continuou com a mesma reação, foi a primeira vez que Deidara ficará tão surpreso com tal atitude.

- Não irá implorar por misericórdia garota? – perguntou ele pasmo

- Eu tenho cara de quem faria isso? Implorar algo pra um _sangue-suga_ nojento como você? – respondeu ela ríspida.

Ele apertou seu pescoço na _esperança_ de que ela tivesse alguma reação, mas única reação que ele pode ver foi do rosto dela pegando uma coloração diferente, pela falta de ar da jovem, ele havia percebido que algumas lágrimas haviam se formado sobre seus olhos e começaram a transbordar por seus olhos, ao ver aquilo Deidara ficou surpreso, era como se ela recusasse ao ultimo instante derramar aquelas lágrimas, era como se ela realmente sentisse nojo dele...

Deidara afroixou sua mão do pescoço dela, olhando-a abismada, à viu cair sobre o chão e tossir um pouco, respirando fundo para normalizar sua respiração, ela colocou os dedos finos e curtos sobre o pescoço sentindo o inchaço que a mão dele havia lhe causado. Ten-Ten ficou surpresa com a atitude do ser, não havia motivos para o que ele havia feito, ela o olhou aguardando que ele falasse algo, mesmo estando de costas a única coisa que ela ouviu foi os estalos de seus dedos e conseguirá ver de relance um sorriso como os de antes, mas esse estava diferente é como se houvesse tristeza nesse.

- Por que? – perguntou ela.

Ele hesitou por uns instantes para responder, mas logo suspirou e levou uma das mãos a nuca, abaixando a mesma.

- Não há graça mais nisso. – respondeu ele

- Graça em que? – perguntou ela sem entender

- Em matar... – respondeu ele vagarosamente.

Ten-Ten ficou sem entender porque ele havia dito aquilo, era tão estranho, um vampiro dizer aquilo, em momento daqueles, ela estava prestes a morrer, como ele poderia dizer aquilo?

- Não consigo matar você, não implora por sacrifício, não tem nenhuma reação, assim não tem graça! – olhou ele pra trás sorrindo sarcástico.

Ten-Ten ficou perplexa ao ouvir aquilo, juntou forças para levantar e cambaleou até ele, lhe dando um empurrão com uma das mãos.

- Você é muito idiota mesmo, não? Quem você pensa que é? – disse ela enfurecida pelas palavras do vampiro – Você... Você... Eu tenho nojo de você! – lhe deu um empurrão mais uma vez, sim, aquela atitude era infantil e tola, mas ela estava tão enfurecida que não sabia mais o que fazer naquele instante, ela estava nervosa, cansada, dolorida, tudo estava se acumulando e acabando com si, era como se sentisse que mesmo que ele não a matasse, ela morreria naquele momento.

Deidara se virou e ficou olhando-a, uma atitude tão ridícula, vindo daquela mulher que era tão madura e corajosa, como as pessoas mudam quando estão a beira da morte não? Foi o que ele pensou, se aproximando dela, e erguendo seu rosto com a mão, ele sorrirá de lado ao localizar sua artéria principal, que lhe chamava muito atenção, ele havia guardado suas presas, naquele momento ele as mostrou novamente e aproximou seus lábios gélidos do pescoço da jovem.

- Por que está demorando tanto? – perguntou Ten-Ten, o que surpreendeu mais uma vez Deidara, ele cheirou o pescoço de Ten-Ten e respondeu:

- Estou vendo se possui o mesmo cheiro da sua mãe... Gostaria de saber se seu gosto é tão bom quanto foi o dela pra mim! – respondeu-lhe sorrindo

- O qu... – antes que ela pudesse terminar, Deidara havia cravado seus dentes sobre o pescoço dela e a única coisa que ela havia conseguido fazer, foi gritar soltar um grito tão estridente e colocar suas mãos nos ombros de Deidara na tentativa de fazê-lo se afastar dela, mas foi inconveniente fazer isso, ele levou uma de suas mãos até sua nuca, apertando-a para poder saborear cada vez mais o sangue dela. Após alguns meros segundos Ten-Ten já não suportava mais o próprio peso, estava debilitada querendo cair sobre o chão, quando Deidara percebeu isso, ele parou e olhou-a nos olhos, com os lábios vermelhos, passou a língua sobre os lábios, sorrindo como sempre, disse-lhe:

- É melhor do que sua mãe... Muito melhor. – passou sua língua sobre o pescoço de sua vitima, impedindo que fosse desperdiçado o seu alimento.

- Foi você... – disse ela caindo sobre o chão e se encolhendo como uma criança assustada – Minha mãe... Foi você... – ela o olhou tão assustado, seus olhos estavam grandes demais, e não se fechavam, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Sim... Fui eu. – ele se aproximou dela, vendo-a virar o rosto para o lado e fechar os olhos com força, ele podia ver seus dedos tremerem, mas era aquilo que ele necessitava ver ela daquele jeito, era o que lhe agradava o que lhe fazia se sentir bem.

- Por favor... Vá embora, já conseguiu tudo o que queria... Por favor. – implorou ela com os olhos marejados, tremula.

- Se eu fosse embora agora, perderia a graça não acha?- disse ele se agachando sobre o chão - E a proposito, sua mãe não chega nem perto de você, seu gosto é tão esplêndido, admito um dos melhores que já provei, impressionante em 650 anos vividos, achei que nunca mais fosse conseguir um sabor desses... Eu não devo desperdiça-lo. –ficou fitando-a mordendo os lábios – Cuidado pode se machucar se ficar mordendo com tanta força, minha cara. Não se preocupe, eu não irei mata-la.

- O que? – ela se virou subitamente, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você será a minha nova fonte bobinha, não tenho porque de experimentar apenas agora esse sangue, quero ele mais vezes, é obvio já cometi o erro de matar preciosidades como você antes, mas depois de anos e anos de experiência você aprende a se controlar e aproveitar melhor. – ele suspirou

- Eu prefiro morrer, a deixar isso acontecer! – Ten-Ten pegou uma de suas kunais mais próxima estava prestes a enfiar em seu pescoço, se não fosse a agilidade de Deidara, de tirar-lhe a kunai e jogá-la longe, logo em seguida segurar seu queixo com força e dize-lá:

- Não seja estupida de fazer isso garota! Eu tomei do seu sangue, eu posso sentir cada pedaço seu cada lugar que você está, _eu sinto você_ se você ousar fazer isso novamente... Eu acabo com você antes mesmo que consiga algo, e se caso você conseguir... Eu transformo você, é isso que você quer...? Ser transformada? – disse-lhe a olhando nos olhos e vendo-a ficar perplexa ao ouvir cada palavra dele.

Ten-Ten fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, ela não acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo perante si, era inacreditável, definitivamente inacreditável, o pior de seus pesadelos... Virar uma _escrava_ do pior ser o mundo, era uma humilhação.

Deidara soltou seu rosto se levantando, bateu as palmas das mãos uma sobre as outras, como se estivesse limpando-as, passou um dos dedos sobre os lábios, olhou-a e disse:

- Ainda continuam sujos? – perguntou-lhe

- N-Não... – respondeu ela, olhando para os lados.

- Já disse que não irei te matar, por que tanto acanhamento? – disse-lhe

- Me deixe em paz, eu não farei nada, apenas vá embora. – disse ela, debilitada

- Eu irei, calma – riu levemente ele – Só faça uma coisa, se mantenha assim, obviamente, não pense em contar isso a seus amigos guerreiros... eu saberei se eles souberem e tentar armar algo para mim... E ai, eu saberei que não posso confiar em você... Então...?

- Então... O que? – perguntou ela, se levantando com dificuldades.

- Então... – aproximou-se ele rapidamente, colocando seus lábios gélidos sobre seu ouvindo e dizendo-a – Eu matarei todos eles... Um por um, sem piedade alguma.

Ten-ten engolirá seco, fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo, e ao abri-los não havia ninguém mais lá, o vampiro havia partido, mas ela continuava a sentir o ar gélido dele em si, o que ele dirá sobre _senti-lá_, por um instante Ten-Ten começou a achar que era verdade, ou ela havia perdido tanto sangue que estava realmente gelada. Ela ficou ali, encostada no resto que havia sobrado da parede pensando em tudo que acaba de ter ouvido, sua mãe, ser obrigada a ser _dele_ agora, sua vida havia se transformado em um inferno tão repetidamente.

_minna, ta ai D: ta uma bosta esse capitulo, eu sei, eu sei, mas eu estou tentando fazer melhor o proximo, talvez demore um pouco, porque ninguém merece escrever umas coisas dessas -.-' não ta tãaaoo ruins, mas já teve melhores, pelo menos na minha opinião D: muito obrigada por lerem, e deixei reviews *-* _  
_kissu~bye :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07**

Após alguns minutos conturbados, Ten-Ten conseguiu se recuperar de certo modo e percebeu que precisava se comunicar com os outros, tentou andar auxiliando-se da parede, mas foi em vão após dois passos demorados cambaleou e caiu sobre o chão, estava completamente debilitada tentou chamar Shikamaru pelo rádio, mas viu que esse estava em pedaços, sentou sobre o chão pensando no que fazer, enquanto olhava para o céu escuro, colocará um dos dedos sobre os _ferimentos _no pescoço, mas ao simples toque sentiu uma dor absurda e tirou rapidamente os dedos, mal podia mexer o pescoço doía horrivelmente. Após respirar pesado lembrou-se que tinha um tipo de fogo de artificio sobre o bolso era o segundo modo de chamar a atenção do grupo.

- Isso vai dar certo. – disse ela pegando-o no bolso e acendendo

O objeto soltou algo que voou pelos ares, quando alcançou certa altitude fez um barulho como uma explosão e soltou algum tipo de faíscas azuis pelos ares.

Shikamaru olhou atentamente ao céu e logo exclamou:

-Ten-Ten! – pegou rapidamente o rádio e comunicou a todos, dizendo para voltarem imediatamente e irem atrás de Ten-Ten. Eles sabiam que era ela , pois cada fogo de artificio tinha uma cor que representava um membro do grupo.

Shino estava no começo de uma luta com um vampiro mais pálido que o normal, afinal já havia vistos outros vampiros, mas não tão _pálido_ como aquele com um cabelo comprido castanho, olhos em um tom lilás com branco, olhos bem diferentes do comum foi o que fez Shino pensar que aquele vampiro não era comum, seus olhos era como se fossem algo _hipnotizante_ não se conseguia parar de olhar. Shino ao receber o chamado teve que disfarçar para conseguir sair de lá, sem que o vampiro o perseguisse.

- Parece que terei que ir, só de olhá-lo já sei que não serei capaz de derrotá-lo não no momento. – começou a caminhar para trás na tentativa de conseguir um espaço para saltar longe dali.

- Então se renda logo e me dê seu sangue, estou começando a ficar impaciente! – ponderou o vampiro

- Isso jamais! – sorriu convencido Shino, após isso vez com quem milhares de formigas ficassem a sua frente, como se fizessem uma parede após algum som irreconhecível as formigas caíram sobre o chão e Shino já não estava mais presente.

- Que diabos...! – Neji logo olhou atrás de si e farejou um pouco, percebeu que não havia sinal de cheiro humano por perto, ele respirou fundo, fechou seus olhos e logo os abriu com certa força e começou a olhar a sua volta como se seus olhos pudessem ver _além do que estava a sua frente_, depois de alguns segundos percebeu que não havia nada mesmo, suspirou abaixando o rosto iria atrás dele, mas antes que pudesse saltar sobre as árvores recebeu um _chamado_ de Madara para que retornasse, e pelo tom de voz de Madara não era só ele, com certeza todos teriam que retornar.

- Mas que coisa chata Madara. – resmungou ele

Não muito longe dali Sakura ainda não havia encontrado ninguém para lutar, estava caminhando em posição de batalha com uma de suas katanas na mão, olhando atentamente em sua volta, logo parou era como se tivesse sentido uma presença perto de si, cerrou os olhos, ficando imóvel.

- Quem é? – interrogou ela, sabia que tinha alguém ali.

A figura estranha saiu entre as sombras, coberta por um capuz grande, só podia ver seu nariz e lábios já que a criatura estava com o rosto um pouco abaixo.

Sakura não tirou os olhos da figura bizarra, esperando a próxima reação que teria.

Passo a passo, a figura se aproximava e já era possível ver que era um homem, alto e bem pálido o que não surpreendera Sakura, ela _sentia_ que era um vampiro e agora tinha mais certeza ainda. O homem agora cessou seus passos e sorriu sarcástico, era possível ver que ele possuirá grande força, era como se uma aura escura e densa formasse atrás de si, uma aura pesada. Quando cessou os passos Sakura puxou sua outra katana atrás de si, o homem estava levantando seu rosto e prestes a tirar o capuz, o que Sakura esperava ansiosamente, estava prestes, a saber, de quem era aura tão pesada poder tão grande, alguém tão forte que estaria prestes a morrer em suas mãos. Ao pensar isso foi à vez de Sakura sorrir, ela tinha seus momentos sádicos e não se arrependerá deles.

Mas quando estava prestes, a saber, quem era o homem, foi surpreendida e ele pareceu ter sido surpreso também, abaixou até sua guarda olhando para o lado e erguendo seu rosto, de perfil Sakura pode ver apenas um rosto fino, definido e pálido, obviamente. E rapidamente ela o viu saltar, foi tão rápido como o piscar de olhos.

- Droga, tudo está dando errado hoje? Inferno! – reclamou ela, achando que poderia ser capaz de ver o rosto de tal figura, e obviamente matar tal homem poderoso.

Após o grupo dos Caçadores terem encontrado Ten-Ten, afinal todos se reuniram no mesmo lugar, estavam pasmos com o estado que a garota se encontrava, atirada sobre o chão.

- Ten-Ten! – Tsunade a líder correu em direção a jovem, querendo ajuda-la pelo menos a se levantar.

-Tsunade... – disse ela com uma voz muito enfraquecida

- Deixe-me ajuda-la. – se aproximou Shikamaru, Tsunade colocou Ten-Ten sobre as costas dele, carregando-a para seus aposentos que por sorte não era muito longe dali. Quando chegaram à frente de sua casa, Tsunade que pegou a jovem e a carregou para dentro, acompanhada de Sakura, os outros se despediram e saíram obviamente perguntando um para o outro o que podia ter acontecido com a jovem para estar em estado tão acabado.

Tsunade já havia colocado Ten-Ten, sobre a cama e limpado seus ferimentos, colocou um curativo em seu pescoço para que o sangramento parasse de vez. Sakura olhava triste por ver a amiga naquele estado, Ten-Ten não merecia aquilo, por culpa daqueles malditos, como sempre, ela sentira mais raiva ainda de tais seres desprezíveis a seu ver.

- Malditos...! – exclamou baixo, enfurecida.

- Precisamos saber o que aconteceu com ela... Mas só acordará amanhã, está exausta demais pra falar algo, inconsciente.

Sakura fez apenas um sinal positivo com a cabeça, despediu-se de Tsunade que passaria a noite ali, e foi em direção a sua casa que não era muito longe, não queria admitir, mas também estava exausta e mal aguentava seu próprio corpo ao chegar a casa tomou um banho, se trocou e tentou dormir o que não conseguiu rapidamente já que o homem com aquela roupa negra não lhe saia da cabeça realmente estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente um dia, depois de tanto pensar, conseguiu dormir, mas mesmo assim sonhou com a imagem bizarra do vampiro.

- O que estavam pensando bastardos? Irem estupidamente lutar com todos os caçadores? Isso é ridículo! – disse extremamente enfurecido, irritado o líder Madara.

Todos estavam reunidos, um ao lado do outro depois de receber o chamado de Madara os vampiros estavam surpresos já que raramente ele junta todos para _uma conversa_.

- Do que está falando? Você não queria que os matássemos? Você só pode estar louco. - retrucou Deidara.

- Com quem acha que está falando? – se aproximou rápido Madara sobre Deidara com um olhar ameaçador como se fosse mata-lo.

- D-Desculpe-me... – disse Deidara ao analisar o que tinha dito e pra quem havia dito, ele sempre se esquecera de tão poderoso era Madara, afinal não estava acostumado a receber ordens.

- O que você deseja então? – perguntou Neji que normalmente sempre permanecerá em silêncio.

- Sasuke sabe muito bem o que eu quero... Não é Sasuke? – Madara olhou-o, o jovem estava distraído com o rosto um pouco abaixado, levantou o rosto para olhar Madara, e este quando percebeu o olhar do jovem sorriu cinicamente.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou ele

- Como do que estou falando? Eu disse que queria _apenas_ a Sakura... Minha predileta! Mas vocês asnos como sempre, tinham que fazer tudo errado! – gritou ele enfurecido

- Sabíamos que queria ela, mas não achei que tínhamos que ir todos juntos atrás dela. – disse Deidara.

- E eu achei que vocês fossem espertos demais e saber que não é necessário irem todos atrás dela! Sasuke, Neji, vocês dois iram atrás dela os outros ficaram aqui até segunda ordem.

- Por que não posso ir sozinho? – retrucou Sasuke.

- Simplesmente porque _eu não quero _Sasuke e acho melhor começar a aceitar as ordens em silêncio. – disse Madara sentando-se na sua poltrona enorme.

- Uf. – bufou Sasuke.

- Temos que ir atrás dela agora? – perguntou Neji.

- Não, amanhã. Amanhã irão atrás dela. – disse ele – Agora saíam imediatamente!

Todos saíram do local. Neji e Sasuke conversaram um pouco sobre o dia de amanhã sobre a estratégia que usariam e para onde a levariam, não poderiam levar ela ao _lar_ deles, pois seria muito arriscado.

_MINNA, eu sei que demoroou muuito, muito pra postar novamente D: mas finalmente tive ideias pra fic graças a ajuda de uma grande amiga minha agora, Gabi M. *O*' olha agradeçam muito a ela, porque se não fosse ela essa fic talvez nunca mais tivesse continuação D: eu tive uma bloqueio criativo ^^' mas graças a ela ele passou qq HAHASUSHU!_

_muuito, muuito obrigada por lerem *-* e deixem reviews pooor favoooor, e se quiserem dar uma lidinha na minha nova fic e comentar também agradeço do fundo do meu instestino :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08**

O dia já havia começado e todos estavam despertados na pequena cidade, Sakura estava tão exausta do dia anterior que nem conseguirá levantar da cama ficou rolando sobre o colchão fofo como uma criança, mas decidiu parar quando sua _consciência voltou ao normal_ e percebeu que estava pensando no mesmo homem de ontem, o que estaria acontecendo de errado com ela? Ficou surpresa por gastar tanto tempo da sua vida pensando em tal ser.

- O que acontece? Sinceramente... – passou a mão sobre a testa e suspirou pesado.

- Tsunade... – falou uma voz fraca erguendo um pouco seu corpo

- Ten-Ten! Que bom que acordou! – disse empolgada Tsunade, essa já estava acordada há algumas horas.

- Como estão todos? Como terminou ontem...? Sinto dores horríveis, especialmente no – Ten-Ten não terminou sua fala, ia tocar seu pescoço mas antes que conseguisse se lembrou da noite anterior e tudo que havia acontecido, seus olhos deram muitas voltas como se estivesse com muito medo de _algo_.

- Ten-Ten é sobre isso que quero conversar com você, o que houve ontem? O lugar onde encontramos você estava destruído... E pelo estado do seu pescoço concluímos que... Bem, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei Tsunade... Isso mesmo que está pensando, eu fui mordida por um vampiro que se chama Deidara. – disse ela de uma vez.

- Ten-Ten... Como conseguiu deixar algo assim acontecer? – disse Tsunade surpresa.

- Acha que me ofereci para ele? Foi horrível... Imperdoável! – disse ela apertando as mãos sobre os lençóis que a cobriam.

- Não posso dizer que entendo você... Mas sinto muito por isso Ten-Ten de verdade. Eu fico surpresa que tenha conseguido sobreviver. Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou ela interessada, afinal ela era a única que havia sobrevivido até agora a um ataque desses seres.

- Ah... A-acho que foi sorte... – disse ela receosa, as palavras do vampiro loiro não saiam de sua cabeça _"Eu matarei todos eles... Um por um, sem piedade alguma"._

- Como assim sorte Ten-Ten? Que tipo de história é essa? Não existe sorte pra eles! – disse Tsunade começando a duvidar da história.

- Não digo que foi exatamente sorte Tsunade, mas acho que ele sentiu que vocês estavam chegando e saiu! Afinal ele já havia conseguido o que queria... – disse ela preocupada.

- Como ele sentiu isso assim? Você nos chamou... – disse Tsunade séria.

- Esse foi o momento de sorte, enquanto ele se concentrava em me matar eu consegui chamar a atenção de vocês, foi muita sorte mesmo... O que mais poderia ser? Está achando que virei banco de sague pra eles? Que absurdo! Que insulto! – disse ela, cinicamente.

- Ten-Ten eu jamais pensaria isso de você! Jamais! Eu sei o quanto você é leal a nós.

- Tudo bem. – levantou-se da cama com certa dificuldade – Acho que vou tomar um banho... Sinto-me _suja _ainda.

- É bom você fazer isso, vai fazer você se sentir bem melhor tenho certeza, vou encontrar o resto do grupo para falar que você está melhor.

- Claro obrigada Tsunade. – sorriu ela

- Sem problemas, peço desculpas por ter feito você passar por tudo isso Ten-Ten, sei que está sendo forte agindo desse jeito, mas conheço seu passado Ten-Ten, com certeza está assustada se quiser contar qualquer coisa sabe que pode confiar a mim isso.

Ten-Ten ficou quieta por alguns meros segundos, pensou em como queria contar a _verdade_ para Tsunade, mas era necessário guardar tudo aquilo para ela mesma, pois a vida deles estava em perigo, mas de algum modo sentia que tudo aquilo estava prestes a acabar.

- Obrigada Tsunade, mas estou muito bem de verdade e o que tinha contar, já falei agora só quero tomar um banho e descansar mais um pouco, por favor...

Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o lugar pela porta dos fundos, Ten-ten ao ouvir o som da porta de fechando encostou seu corpo na parede, sendo sincera com si mesma, ela sabia que estava assustada, mas conseguia se controlar muito bem. A imagem de Deidara não lhe saia da mente, era esse seu destino ser _escrava_ de um vampiro?

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... E só tenho que esperar até que eu possa despertar dele. – suspirou ela.

_- Ainda bem que ela está bem._ – pensou Tsunade.

Tsunade foi até a central de comendo dos caçadores, seguindo direto para sua sala sem trocar ao menos uma palavra com algum individuo, estava com pressa queria reunir todos imediatamente.

- Tsunade, a senhora – o homem que a seguiu foi interrompido antes de terminar sua frase.

- Chame todos, agora! – ordenou ela com a voz autoritária.

O homem saiu rápido como um vulto, e instantes depois todos estavam presentes na grande sala, sentados em volta da mesa redonda esperando que Tsunade começasse a falar, afinal fazia mais de 5 minutos que todos estavam sentados e ela apenas ficava em silêncio com o olhar distante dali.

- Tsunade. – disse Shino com a voz calma.

Tsunade apenas o olhou de lado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Não temos o tempo todo que coisa! – resmungou baixo, Shikamaru.

- O principal, Ten-Ten ela está bem só esta exausta, ela despertou hoje de manhã e tudo parece estar bem, com sua saúde.

- Isso é realmente um alívio. – Disse Sakura – Mas ela falou algo sobre o ataque? Afinal ela sobreviveu!

- Sobre isso, foi apenas _sorte_. – disse Tsunade.

- E você está começando a acreditar em sorte agora? – Disse Kiba em um tom irônico.

- Quanta audácia Kiba. – falou baixo Shino.

- Eu acredito na Ten-Ten, não há porque duvidar da palavra dela. – disse ela.

- Precisamos de um novo plano, não podemos deixar as coisas assim como se eles tivessem vencido! – disse ríspida, Sakura.

- No momento não quero fazer nada, esse plano não foi bem sucedido, temos que deixar Ten-Ten se recuperar e esperar mais um pouco enquanto isso, sugiro a todos que treinem mais, nem todos estamos no nível de matar vampiros tão fortes.

- É isso que vai fazer? Pessoas vão ficar morrendo por ai? – Disse Sakura incrédula.

- Vamos continuar fazendo rotas, isso é obvio Sakura, mas não podemos fazer outra armadilha, não por enquanto e você sabe disso muito bem! – disse Tsunade.

- Eu sei... Mas é um absurdo que eles saiam como se tivessem ganhado! – disse ela – Acho que a reunião acabou então. – se levantando da cadeira, se retirando do local.

- Sakura você é sempre tão petulante. – disse ela.

Sakura apenas suspirou, quando estava prestes a passar pela porta, Tsunade lhe disse algo.

- Cuidado, está anoitecendo não vá fazer nada imprudente. – avisou-lhe.

- Não havia notado. O tempo passou mesmo tão rápido. – disse ela, se retirando do lugar.

Tsunade apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Sakura se retirou do local, os outros caçadores permaneceram dentro do local, trocando informações etc. Conforme o tempo surgiu até uma conversa descontraída entre o grupo.

Enquanto Sakura seguia seu caminho até em casa pensava no que poderia fazer pra ajudar o time, não iria desistir tão fácil assim e nem ficar sentada esperando, já havia treinado por muito tempo, muito mais tempo que os outros não queria se sentir convencida, mas a realidade era que ela era a _melhor_ e sem duvida a mais impaciente. Sakura sentou em um dos bancos da praça, estava escura e deserta se lembrará de como aquele mesmo local era agitado praticamente todas as noites, mas com o surgimento daqueles seres tudo havia mudado. Apertou os joelhos como uma medida desesperada, não aguentava mais viver em Konoha, tudo parecia ter ficado tão difícil tão macabro.

- O que vai acontecer agora? O que? – perguntou-se

Sakura estava tão desolada que não percebeu que havia abaixado sua guarda, alguém há olhava atrás dos arbustos, mas Sakura não foi capaz de perceber, estava muito concentrada na própria dor e desespero, só se deu conta de quem estava atrás dos arbustos quando essa pessoa tocou-lhe o ombro, Sakura virou bruscamente surpresa:

- Calma Sakura, sou eu! – disse Ten-Ten confusa.

- Que susto Ten-Ten, não faça isso... Por favor. – disse ela aliviada.

- Estava observando você... – disse Ten-Ten se sentando ao lado da amiga – Nunca mais achei que a veria aqui, venho aqui quase todas as noites.

- Faz um bom tempo que não venho aqui. – disse Sakura com um ar triste – Mas o que _você_ faz aqui? Não estava de cama? – disse surpresa.

- Tecnicamente eu estou, mas não quero ficar mais naquele quarto não tem ideia de como é deprimente ficar naquele quarto o dia inteiro! – disse a amiga forçando um sorriso.

- Tentarei imaginar isso... – disse Sakura, virando seu rosto para amiga.

- Sakura você sabe que não vai poder fazer tudo sozinha... – disse Ten-Ten.

- Eu sei perfeitamente disso! Sou realista e sei que não sou capaz disso. – disse Sakura – Mas como você sabia... Que...? É. – Sakura havia ficado confusa em suas palavras.

- Eu sei o quanto você se importa comigo, e com todos os outros, eu conheço você e sei que tentaria fazer alguma coisa, algum tipo de vingança, sua tola. – disse Ten-Ten sorrindo.

Sakura também sorriu.

- Claro, era de se esperar você me conhece a tantos anos. – Ao dizer isso, foi como se a mente de Sakura tivesse voltado ao passado, ela relaxou a postura também, ficando mais descontraída no banco.

As duas ficaram ali, jogando papo fora, relembrando o passado e desse modo as duas baixaram sua guarda, estavam completamente distraídas, até risadas surgiram no desenrolar da conversa.

- Elas nem notaram nossa presença. – disse Neji entre os galhos de uma arvore atrás do banco onde as moças se localizavam.

- Impressionante... – sorriu sarcástico Sasuke.

- Uma hora perfeita não acha? – disse Neji.

- Espere, ela está acompanhada temos que esperar... – disse Sasuke.

- Não há como esperar Sasuke! Olhe a lua, daqui a pouco começara a amanhecer, desde quando você suporta o sol? – disse Neji com tom de deboche.

Sasuke deu uma olhada em volta de si, até encontrar a lua Neji tinha razão daqui algumas horas estaria amanhecendo.

- Tem razão. Temos que ir agora! – Ao dizer isso, Sasuke saltou do galho e foi seguido por Neji.

Sakura sentiu uma energia, quando eles saltaram, ficou séria e rígida Ten-Ten ao ver a expressão da amiga, ia perguntar, mas já era tarde, Ten-Ten havia recebido um golpe que a fez desmaiar antes mesmo de abrir os lábios e emitir algum som. Sakura ao vê-la tombar a sua frente ia se levantar, mas o mesmo aconteceu com ela, antes de conseguir se erguer sentiu a pancada forte na nuca, sua visão era aguçada e ela tinha um bom controle sobre seus sentidos, antes de desmaiar de vez foi capaz apenas de ver dois homens, apenas suas pernas, cobertas por uma calça preta.

- Foi bem mais fácil do que o esperado. – disse Neji surpreso com a facilidade.

- Eu disse que seria fácil, não precisava nem da sua ajuda. – disse Sasuke, grosso.

- Como sempre é um grosseiro! – disse Neji. – Precisamos levar logo, essas duas.

- Fique com essa ai, eu levo a tão famosa Sakura. – disse Sasuke debochando.

- Hum. – Neji pegou a jovem de cabelos castanhos em seus braços – Vamos logo então!

- Vamos então! – Sasuke fez o mesmo com a jovem de cabelos rosados, os dois saíram de lá em um pulo literalmente.

Depois de quase 30 minutos correndo, os dois chegaram até o local, onde deixariam as duas moças, um lugar subterrâneo longe do centro da cidade, o lugar conhecido como "A Floresta do Desespero". Ninguém se arriscava a ir lá, dizia às lendas que quem chegasse lá não voltaria mais, e sempre fora assim, com a chegada dos vampiros ninguém ousava cruzar para aqueles lados nem mesmo os próprios caçadores.

Sasuke e Neji chegaram ao local que era guardado por um portão de aço, já enferrujado depois de tantos anos e tantas vezes castigado pelas chuvas densas.

- Abre logo isso ai Neji! – disse Sasuke irritado.

- Você só sabe ser mandão o tempo todo? Que irritante! – disse Neji se enfurecendo, jogou Ten-Ten sobre o chão, apenas com uma mão puxou o grande portão de aço e jogou-o longe.

- Uf. – reclamou Sasuke entrando no local.

Neji fez uma cara de desprezo, e voltou a olhar Ten-Ten para pegá-la, mas reparou em algo o ferimento que estava coberto no pescoço estava descoberto agora, Neji chegou perto para analisar e viu que a marca não era humana.

- Um de nós... – falou baixo – pegando Ten-Ten nos braços, pensando _"Mas como? Ninguém foi avisado disso! Depois do Madara eu seria o segundo a saber, por __controlar isso__..." _

Neji estava pensativo e nem havia notado que já havia entrado no local, ele mesmo parou de andar, ele tinha noção de que já havia entrado, mas sua mente estava perdida em outra coisa.

"_Há um traidor entre nós?"_ – Neji surpreendeu-se com o próprio pensamento.

- O que há com você? Gostou de ter a humana em seus braços? – debochou Sasuke – Sente falta do calor humano Neji? – desafiou Sasuke.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Maldito? – Disse Neji bravo, deixando Ten-Ten sobre o chão.

Sasuke olhou sério para Neji.

- Alguém tem que ficar aqui. – disse Sasuke, ignorante a pergunta de Neji, como sempre fizera.

- Eu fico! – Neji disse rápido, que surpreendeu Sasuke.

- Estou achando que sente falta do mundo humano mesmo. –disse Sasuke decepcionado.

- Cala a boca! Você ficaria por acaso? Eu duvido muito, de qualquer jeito iria sobrar pra mim. – disse Neji cansativo.

- Tem razão, até que está ficando esperto. – sorriu Sasuke.

- Sasuke, não me irrite, não se esqueça de que sou mais velho que você! – disse Neji autoritário.

- 500 anos apenas! – rebateu Sasuke

- Posso lhe mostrar agora como 500 anos podem fazer diferença! – ameaçou Neji.

- Tsc. – Sasuke não tinha argumentos, apenas saiu do local, seguindo adiante ao _seu lar_, avisar seu mentor, o que havia ocorrido. Antes que amanhecesse.

Neji sentou no chão gélido, deu uma boa olhada no local, era grotesco, gélido e sujo, um local nada agradável, mas Neji pouco se importara com isso, estava mais preocupado com o traidor que havia entre os membros, cogitou a ideia de haver outro grupo de vampiros, mas era absolutamente impossível tal acontecimento, a única que poderia responder a suas perguntas seria ela... A jovem de cabelos castanhos desacordada ao seu lado.

_minna, ta ai mais um capitulo já escrevi até o 10 o/ mas preciso fazer umas revisões antes de postar D:' eu espero que gostem de verdade :D_  
_e por favor comentem, eu fico empolgada de postar e alguns amigos meus lerem e falarem que amaram e blá, blá, mas sabe como é, são amigos ai não dá pra saber se estão me agradando ou sendo sincero D:' Enfim, muuuito obrigada por lerem *-*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09**

Neji ficou tão entretido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que já estava amanhecendo e não havia preparado o local para não receber os raios solares, em instantes o local estava começando a receber algumas frestas de luzes por cima, Neji ficou assustado, quando uma das frestas acertou seu ombro queimando sua pele, levantou-se rápido do local e emitindo um gemido um pouco alto demais, a ponto de acordar Ten-Ten, essa levantou devagar o rosto:

- O que está acontecendo...? – perguntou ela, a si mesmo, abrindo os olhos devagar. – Onde estou...? – perguntou.

- Ah! – reclamou Neji, ao receber outro raio de luz, mas dessa vez em seu abdômen, pois na maldita hora sua blusa havia se levantando um pouco, o atingindo. – Mas que demônio! –continuou reclamando, nervoso. E finalmente encontrou um local longe dos raios, escorreu seu corpo, pela parede oleosa não sabia em que local deveria colocar a mão, para abafar a dor, seu ombro ou seu abdômen, os dois ardiam demais demorariam a cicatrizar, fazia alguns dias que Neji não se alimentava da _maneira certa_.

- Inferno... – Neji continuava a reclamar, respirou fundo com a cabeça erguida, fechando os olhos.

- Você está bem? – Ten-Ten ainda não havia criando sã consciência de que ele era um vampiro, sua visão estava muito turva na hora da cena. Ela olhou bem Neji e viu os ferimentos. – Por céus! O que aconteceu com você? – ela preocupou-se, em um ato rápido e levantou indo próxima a Neji.

- O que você...? – Neji ficou surpreso com a reação da jovem.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, agora mais próxima dele, a ponto de colocar seus dedos perto da ferida, para analisa-la.

- Ai! Isso... Dói... – disse Neji, como uma criança que acabara de sofrer um corte.

- Pare de reclamar... Nossa, foi bem profundo, como se machucou desse jeito? – perguntou-lhe curiosa. Neji estava surpreso e confuso, como ela poderia fazer aquele tipo de pergunta? Ela estava bem ali, presente!

- Você... Não viu? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Vi o que? – perguntou ela confusa também.

Neji sorriu com a situação, como poderia ser tão distraída? Neji poderia mata-la naquele instante, seria tão fácil, mas precisava que ela respondesse algumas perguntas antes.

- Nada. –apenas respondeu indiferente.

- Precisa cuidar disso... – Ten-Ten se referia aos ferimentos, viu que a camisa de Neji começara a tomar um tom avermelhado. – Você também se feriu feio aqui? – em um ato súbito, Ten-Ten subiu um pouco a camisa de Neji, e sem que percebesse, tocou a pele de Neji.

- Gelada... – falou.

Neji se assustou, e pela expressão da jovem, sabia que ela descobrirá tudo nesse instante. Ten-Ten ao sentir a pele do homem foi como se sua mente voltasse imediatamente ao mesmo instante em que fora atacada por Deidara... Era a mesma pele gelada. Ela só conseguiu se afastar rapidamente dele, rastejando pelo chão até a fresta de luz, ficando sob ela.

- Vampiro... Vampiro... – ela dizia as palavras assustada. Enquanto olhava ao seu redor, viu Sakura jogada ao chão – Sakura! – disse ela, mas não saiu de seu lugar, estava com medo de sair e ser atacada novamente.

Neji se apoiou sobre a parede, se levantando, seus ferimentos começaram a cicatrizar, mas iria ser um processo bem demorado.

- Por favor, não machuque ela. – Ten-Ten apenas disse isso, sem sequer tirar os olhos do chão, estava apavorada.

- Não entendo porque está agindo assim, se eu quisesse te matar já teria feito. – falou indiferente.

Ten-Ten apenas continuou quieta.

- Quero que me responda algumas perguntas. – disse ele. – Sua amiguinha vai demorar muito para acordar, a pancada dela foi bem mais forte Sasuke é bem mais agressivo. – sorriu ele. Ten-Ten olhou o vampiro a sua frente, como ele poderia sorrir falando aquilo? Vampiros realmente não possuíam nada dentro de si?

Neji se aproximou dela com passos lentos e curtos, ficando a sua frente, claro que não poderia tocar-lhe nem nada, afinal ela estava _sob a luz_ e ele não aguentaria arriscar mais queimaduras. Ten-Ten virou o rosto ao perceber que ele se aproximara, e Neji pode ver melhor a marca em seu pescoço.

- Foi um vampiro não é? – perguntou ele.

Ten-Ten virou o rosto para ele.

- Quem fez isso em você... – Neji colocou a mão em seu próprio pescoço, para esclarecer melhor. Ten-Ten apenas assentiu.

- Precisa me contar quem foi! – Neji disse autoritário.

- Pra que? Foi um dos seus amigos nojentos e asquerosos! – rebateu ela.

- Eu sei perfeitamente disso, mas preciso saber exatamente quem foi! – retrucou.

- Não vou lhe contar nada, seu nojento! – disse ela, o desprezando.

- Garota... – Neji apertou os punhos, ela o estava tirando do sério.

Ten-Ten havia percebido que estava protegida e nada ele poderia lhe fazer, enquanto estivesse ali, sorriu convencida. Neji percebeu seu sorriso e foi como se tivesse lido sua mente.

- Uma hora vai anoitecer... Se não me contar por bem, irá ser pior, acredite. – ameaçou ele.

Ten-Ten não havia pensado nisso, e se assustou com o que poderia acontecer ele cedia muito rápido quando estava sobre pressão, e sua vida já estava acabada, era escrava de um vampiro o que de pior poderia acontecer? Ela não cogitava a morte como uma coisa pior ainda, mas sim uma salvação daquele inferno!

- O que vai fazer se eu contar? – perguntou.

- O vampiro que fez isso com você, será castigado. – falou sério.

- Castigado? – perguntou confusa.

- O vampiro que toma sangue humano, deve sempre avisar ao líder que fez ultimamente ninguém tem avisado nada, todos estavam tomando das bolsas reservas que temos guardado. Uma longa historia. O que importa é o nome! – disse ele, evitando palavras desnecessárias.

- Está me dizendo que há regras? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Tudo há regras, o que acha? Acha que viramos vampiros e fim? Tudo é diversão? É claro que não, se fosse assim humanos provavelmente nem existiriam mais... E necessitamos de vocês... – admitiu ele.

- E pelo o que vejo, no momento precisa mesmo de um humano... – debochou ela, vendo que seus ferimentos estavam demorando muito para cicatrizar. Neji entendeu o comentário da jovem.

- Esperta você, então já sabe que com o sangue de vocês inferiores, nos curamos mais rápido. – sorriu ele.

- Somos tão inferiores que necessitam de nós! – rebateu ela confiante. Neji havia ficado sem argumento, o que ele diria a seu favor?

- Me diga logo! – falou ele, evitando o ultimo comentário.

- Não tem mesmo o que argumentar patético. – comentou ela, em relação a reação do vampiro. – O que ganho se entrega-lo? Pela sua curiosidade deve ser bem importante saber quem é.

- Uf. Se entrega-lo, ele será morto, fim. – disse Neji indiferente.

- Morto? – Ten-Ten repetiu a palavra, se sentiu aliviada por ouvir isso, mas e se ele fugisse da morte e fosse atrás dela?

- Morto. Por que? Você tem um caso com ele? Se esse for o caso, bem, seu namoradinho estará morto. – sorriu ele contente, com a situação.

- Isso séria desprezível! Jamais! Eu odeio toda a sua raça, bando de imundos! – disse em tom de voz alto. Neji não pareceu se sentir afetado por tais palavras, ele nunca admitirá a ninguém, mas tinha nojo da própria raça não escolheu ser vampiro simplesmente fora atacado e fim, já tinha sido feito.

- Hum. – Neji ficou em silencio, sem dizer sequer uma palavra sua mente havia se perdido novamente, nas memorias antigas, o vampiro de cabelos castanhos compridos agora sorria, mas era um sorriso deprimente o cabelo cobria seu rosto, jogou esse para trás, olhou a jovem e disse:

- Você tem razão... Somos imundos, desprezíveis... – Sorriu ele, mas Ten-Ten viu que aquele não era o mesmo tipo de sorriso que havia visto antes. – Você irá me dizer o nome? – Ele disse isso, se levantando, saindo de perto e indo de volta aos cantos do local asqueroso, mas tropeçou enquanto caminhava, e fora atingido novamente pela luz, esta atingiu-lhe o pescoço agora, Ten-Ten colocou a mão sobre a boca ao ver a carne do vampiro queimar tão rapidamente, ouviu-se um grito tão estridente do vampiro, ele encostou-se logo na parede, com a mão no pescoço, o sangue escorria pela sua mão.

- INFERNO! – gritou ele – Como dói... Ah! – apertou o pescoço.

- Você... – Ten-Ten queria falar algo, mas não sabia o que.

- Cala a boca garota! É tudo sua culpa, sua idiota! Eu vou matar você, matar você! – ele disse enfurecido, olhando-a nos olhos. – Espere anoitecer, você será uma mulher morta!

Ten-Ten ficou quieta, engolindo seco.

- Deidara... – ela disse.

- O que? – Neji perguntou, sem entender, mas reconhecendo o nome. Ten-Ten levantou o rosto, deixando mais a mostra a marca feita em seu pescoço.

- O nome, você o queria, e é esse. – disse ela.

- Aquele maldito... Ele não vale nada mesmo! – disse Neji.

- Ele disse que me usaria como um tipo de fonte de sangue, sempre que precisasse, disse que se eu contasse aos meus amigos, mataria todos eles... E foi ele que matou minha mãe, disse que eu tinha o mesmo sangue saboroso que ela... – Ten-Ten ao dizer isso, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que logo escorreram pelo seu rosto, ela nem havia percebido, até que aquela agua salgada chegou em seus lábios, ela sentiu o gosto e logo limpou seu rosto.

- Bem, está feito. – disse ela, sorrindo entristecida.

- Mitsashi. – Neji falou. Ten-Ten olhou parar ele, reconhecendo seu sobrenome. – Era isso que ele queria dizer... – falou Neji como se lembrasse de uma memoria recente. – "Encontrei um novo raro, nunca pensei que encontraria novamente." Era isso que ele quis dizer. Um novo sangue raro... Ele só se referia assim ao sangue Mitsashi.

- O que? Aquele nojento! – Ten-Ten se irritou e saiu da luz, mas não havia percebido, foi até Neji e puxou sua camisa – É assim que ele fala? Foi isso que ele falou da minha mãe? – disse ela, enfurecida. Neji ficou olhando os olhos castanhos de Ten-Ten que agora possuía uma raiva enorme e lágrimas prestes a cair. Neji tirou sua mão do pescoço, respirou fundo colocando suas mãos encima das de Ten-Ten, estava retirando as mãos dela de sua roupa.

- Qual o seu nome garota? – perguntou ele.

- Ten-Ten... Mitsashi Ten-Ten. – respondeu ela, sem notar o quão perto estava do vampiro.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse ele. – Sei o que o Deidara fez a sua família, ele se vangloriava sobre isso sempre.

Ten-Ten deixou suas lágrimas caírem de vez, seu corpo todo se arqueou na frente do vampiro, saber que aquele medíocre falava de sua mãe de tal modo como se ela fosse um troféu, acabou com ela.

- Eu quero que ele... Morra. – ela apenas conseguiu dizer isso, estava arrasada, só queria alguém ali com ela, ela se recobrou a consciência de que estava diante de um vampiro, mas não se importou se morresse ali também não faria diferença nenhuma, também só queria alguém ali com ela, fazia dois anos que sua mãe havia morrido, mas Ten-Ten nunca havia chorado o tanto que devia, ainda restava muita mágoa, muito choro dentro de si. Soltou as mãos do vampiro, e o abraçou com força, o que fez Neji soltar um gemido de dor, devido ao ferimento em seu abdômen. Ten-Ten havia caído aos prantos, chorava descontrolada como uma criança, Neji estava sem reação ninguém havia lhe tocado por tanto tempo antes, nunca havia sentido aquele tipo de afeto, mesmo quando estava vivo sempre foi muito frio e indiferente, não sabia reagir em uma situação daquelas e sentiu-se nauseado por tal situação, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação gostosa... Ten-Ten era humana, era quente, ele havia esquecido como era ser humano. Como era ter _vida novamente_, e foi como se Ten-Ten havia lhe mostrado isso novamente, naquele instante.

Depois de alguns minutos Ten-Ten começara a se controlar o choro estava cessando, Neji não havia falado mais nada, apenas ficou quieto esperando que ela parasse e falasse algo, Ten-Ten levantou seu rosto, e olhou diretamente para Neji, os olhos dele era tão diferentes dos normais... Era como se fossem brancos, mas com um tom de roxo por cima, era algo quase que hipnotizante. Neji ficou olhando nos olhos castanhos de Ten-Ten, não sabia explicar, mas sentia uma sensação tão estranha e diferente quando a olhava. Neji estava faminto sem que percebesse seus olhos se desviaram para o pescoço de Ten-Ten o lado que não restava nenhuma marca, seus ferimentos já haviam começado a se cicatrizar, mas o de seu pescoço fez com que ele perdesse muito sangue, e era o que mais demoraria de todos, o seu instinto animal fez com que seus lábios se movesse para o pescoço da jovem, Ten-Ten ficou pasma quando percebeu a atitude do vampiro, ela colocou as mãos no ombro dele, para afasta-lo, mas já era tarde, Neji segurou suas costas.

- Por favor, não! – disse ela, aterrorizada.

- Eu... Não vou machuca-la, eu prometo... Por favor... – Neji precisava daquilo, e por mais que ela dissesse não, ele acabaria fazendo o mesmo jeito. Ten-Ten ficou sem resposta, a voz dele era tão suplicante, e lembrou-se dele falando "Você tem razão... Somos imundos, desprezíveis" Talvez... Ele realmente não a machucaria de algum modo Ten-Ten sentia certa confiança no vampiro, quando percebeu o que estava pensando ficou apavorada com tais pensamentos, mas antes de qualquer reação, Neji já tinha a mostra suas presas, e já havia as cravado no pescoço de Ten-Ten, está soltou um grito agonizante e apertou os ombros do vampiro, Neji fez um som indecifrável, provavelmente reclamando pelo aperto de Ten-Ten em seus ombros, afinal um deles estava ferido, foi como se ela tivesse lido a mente dele no momento em que ouviu o som Ten-Ten escorreu sua mão para o braço do mesmo. Neji apertou as costas de Ten-Ten trazendo-a mais pra perto.

Ten-Ten não queria admitir, mas aquilo foi totalmente diferente da outra vez, na outra fez sentia-se tão suja, assustada, tão dolorida e acabada, mas agora a dor inicial já havia passado, e era como se sentisse prazer estando ali aos braços dele, Neji tinha um corpo tão rígido, e seus lábios era como se fossem delicados de certo modo. Ten-Ten demorou a admitir, mas acabou fazendo, ela estava definitivamente gostando daquela situação.

Diante de toda aquela situação, Sakura que estava até então desacorda, conseguiu abrir um pouco seus olhos, estava muito cansada, mas conseguiu perceber que a sua frente, era Ten-Ten, conseguiu ver o sangue escorrendo por seu braço e o homem com a cabeça encima de seu ombro, Sakura se apavorou e tentou levantar-se, mas foi em vão, seus olhos forçou-se a fechar novamente.

Ten-Ten começará a se sentir fraca, incapaz até de manter suas mãos sobre ele, suas mãos o soltaram e sentiu seu corpo ficar muito fraco, Neji saiu de seu transe e percebeu o que estava fazendo, parou subitamente, levantou seu rosto seus olhos procuravam o de Ten-Ten desesperadamente. Ficou olhando-a em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele.

Ten-Ten ficou olhando Neji, seu rosto, seus lábios sujo de sangue, de seu sangue e pedindo-lhe desculpa? Isso era totalmente irônico para ela. Sorriu olhando-o. Neji ficou sem entender o porquê do sorriso de Ten-Ten, lembrou-se do sangue em seus lábios e pensou o mesmo que Ten-Ten limpou seus lábios e olhou para o lado, sorriu indiscretamente.

- Por acaso lê pensamentos? – disse Ten-Ten intrigada, e fraca.

- Não, mas sinto que o seu sou capaz de ler os seus... Assim como você é capaz de ler os meus. – disse ele, se referindo ao seu ombro, olhando-a.

- Ah... Isso. – disse Ten-Ten.

Neji aproximou seus lábios ao pescoço de Ten-ten e beijou-lhe, especificadamente o local onde havia a nova marca, feita por ele. Ten-Ten se arrepiou com o toque delicado de gélido os lábios do vampiro.

- Aproposito... Não está curiosa para saber meu nome? – disse ele, ainda com os lábios perto do pescoço da jovem. Ten-Ten demorou um pouco para responder, estava tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Neji levantou seu rosto, esperando uma resposta dela, mas nada aconteceu.

- Neji... Hyuuga Neji. – apresentou-se ele.

- Neji... – ela repetiu. Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Ten-Ten olhou o pescoço de Neji, e como mágica, o ferimento havia sumido, não tinha mais nada lá, Ten-Ten não acreditou naquilo e como uma reação repentina colocou os dedos sobre o local onde havia o ferimento, e ficou passando as pontas do dedo ali, sem perceber o que tal ação causava ao vampiro. Neji se surpreendia cada vez mais com os toques da jovem, aquilo lhe causava felicidade, arrepio, náusea, prazer... Eram tantas sensações juntas.

- Impressionante. – disse ela, trazendo Neji pra realidade.

- Ah! – recobrou os sentidos. – Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria, não é novidade pra mim. – Neji abriu um sorriso, que era capaz de ver seus dentes, o sorriso dele era encantador para Ten-Ten. Aproximou-se dele, especificadamente aproximou seus lábios do dele, Neji ficou sem reação ele não era nada experiente nesse tipo de coisa... Ten-Ten encostou seu nariz sobre o dele, seus olhos estavam fechados ela estava em um tipo de transe, não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair de perto dele, não sabia se o fato de estar tão fraca havia deixado desse jeito, alucinada. Mas logo lhe veio à mente _aquele dia_, o dia do massacre de sua família o que um vampiro era capaz de fazer. Afastou-se rapidamente de Neji, transtornada com a imagem em sua mente.

- O que você fez comigo? Seu monstro! – gritou ela

- Do que está falando? – perguntou confuso, com a reação dela.

- Fica longe de mim! – continuou – Não chega nunca, nunca mais perto de mim! – transtornada, seus olhos reviraram, seus movimentos pareciam descontrolados, apenas queria se afastar dele, foi para perto da amiga ainda inconsciente. – Você me usou, algum tipo de feitiço, truque! Todos vocês... São monstros!

Neji apenas colocou a mão sobre a testa, e respirou fundo aquilo não era novidade nenhuma para ele, já sabia disso tudo não fazia diferença nenhuma ela ficar berrando aquele tipo de coisa. Ten-Ten ficou sentada ao lado da amiga, não conseguia tirar seus olhos do chão, ainda estava assustada demais para pensar com coerência a imagem do massacre de sua família, assistir tudo escondida dentro do armário, era como se fosse uma típica cena de cinema. Mas tudo era real.

- Eu não possuo esse _tipo de truque_. – falou ele, fitando a parede a sua frente. – O meu _truque_, não envolve esse tipo de encantamento, tudo isso que aconteceu foi porque você permitiu.

Ten-Ten continuou quieta, ele não havia prestado muito atenção no que ele havia falado continuava fraca e exausta, havia saído de uma batalha dia antes e agora serviu de alimento para outro vampiro, as marcas não doíam, não sentia dor física, mas seu interior sua alma... Estava acabada.

_Bem, ta ai gente, espero que gostem eu achei que faltou alguma coisa ou que ficou muito rápido, não sei na verdade explicar mas em geral acho que ficou bem legal :D_

_Obrigado por lerem, e comentem, please! *-*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Sasuke já havia chegado há horas em seu lar, mas decidiu descansar um pouco no seu quarto antes de avisar a seu mentor que tudo havia ocorrido como o esperado, afinal não queria ver ele ainda sentia a mesma raiva de antes por seu fraco diante dele, odiava se sentir fraco queria poder dilacerar Madara, mas não tinha força o suficiente para fazer isso.

- Que ódio! – disse irritado. – Não posso fazer nada contra esse desgraçado...

- Sasuke...? – ouviu uma voz no fundo da porta, uma voz feminina.

- O que é Karin? – Sasuke sabia que era ela, só ela tinha tanta audácia de perturba-lo em seu próprio quarto.

- Madara já sabe há horas que chegou, só estava esperando que você fosse lhe contar as novidades. – disse Karin adentrando o ambiente.

- Eu já suspeitava disso, mas ele não pensa? Se não fui atrás dele é porque nada de errado aconteceu. – disse ele – Muito esperto ele! – falou em deboche.

- Tanta faz o que você pensa Sasuke, mas sabe das regras e sabe que tem que segui-las, Madara não está mais aguentando sua ignorância e petulância. – falou ela preocupada.

- Uf. – Sasuke bufou, saindo do ambiente, indo direto a sala de seu mentor.

- Quanta coragem. – falou baixo Karin.

Sasuke adentrou a sala, sem nem ao menos bater na porta era definitivamente impressionante a audácia que ele tinha e falta de medo, medo da _morte._

- Já sabe o que aconteceu Madara. – falou ríspido.

- Sasuke você não tem nenhum bom senso de pelo menos bater na porta? Não vê que estou com uma convidada? – ele apontou para a jovem, que se encontrava sentada na cadeira, a qual Madara degustava de seu sangue. – Querida, saia um pouco depois lhe chamo de volta. – falou calmamente.

- Sim senhor. – apenas respondeu a jovem que parecia _enfeitiçada por algo_.

Madara passou a língua sobre os lábios tirando o excesso do línquido.

- Você realmente não é nada educado Sasuke. – falou sério.

- Eu não me importo. – o retrucou. – Eu sei que não irá me matar Madara, você me transformou, por que faria isso? Soube que você não é do tipo que sai por ai transformando os outros.

- Tem razão. – sorriu ele, mas também não sou tipo que tem pena da própria cria, talvez eu me arrependa de ter transformado você, acabe com você de vez! – ameaçou ele.

Sasuke ficou quieto, viu o ódio e o menosprezo no olhar de Madara sabia que ele não estava dizendo aquilo por mera _brincadeira_.

- O sequestro foi feito êxito, capturamos Sakura ela estava em um ambiente subterrâneo na Floresta do Desespero. – falou ele.

- Ótimo isso me agrada muito. – falou contente.

- Vai fazer o que agora? – perguntou-lhe.

- Esperar anoitecer, obviamente. Depois... Bem, por enquanto penso em trazê-la aqui. – falou sorrindo.

- Certo. – respondeu se retirando do ambiente.

Logo após a saída de Sasuke, Madara chamou a jovem de cabelos vermelhos novamente, assim terminando todo o _serviço_ que havia começado e fora interrompido.

- Ten-Ten...? – uma jovem de cabelos rosados despertará.

- Sakura? – perguntou Ten-Ten surpresa, se virando rapidamente para a amiga e acudindo-a.

- O que...? – Sakura não terminara a frase, estava muito cansada para pronunciar frases compridas, seu corpo doía especialmente sua nuca. Ten-Ten ajudou-lhe a se levantar pelo menos para ficar sentada.

- Que bom que acordou Sakura, estava ficando preocupada com você. – disse Ten-Ten aliviada. Neji olhava tudo de relance, não virou o rosto um segundo sequer, apenas seus olhos, afinal até ele tinha suas _curiosidades_.

- Ah, como dói – Sakura colocou sua mão sobre a nuca, onde havia recebido a pancada na noite anterior. – Onde estamos? – perguntou Sakura, olhando o lugar.

Ten-Ten pensou o mesmo que ela, com tudo o que havia acontecido anteriormente, se lembrou de que não havia nem sequer perguntado onde estava para Neji.

- Estamos- fora interrompida pelo vampiro que até então Sakura não havia visto.

- Floresta do Desespero. – falou ele

- Quem é você? – interrogou Sakura, já tentando se levantar o instinto de luta já avançava.

- Sakura, não se levante! – disse Ten-Ten, puxando o braço da amiga. Sakura se abaixou novamente, não exatamente porque a amiga pediu, mas sim porque não estava aguentando o próprio peso sobre as pernas, mas jamais admitiria isso, orgulhosa como sempre.

Neji se levantou, andando até Sakura, em passos curtos e lentos desviando-se das frestas, Ten-Ten ficou observando-o como Neji era alto e como seu corpo era rígido e trabalhado, imaginava o que ele seria antes de morrer. Um atleta talvez.

- Neji. – respondeu Ten-Ten baixo.

- Quem? – perguntou Sakura olhando-a.

- Hyuuga Neji. – disse ele, em um tom autoritário, como se fosse uma correção e parando em frente as duas.

- Por que nos trouxe aqui? O que você é? – perguntou Sakura começando a ficar irritada.

- Quer a verdade? – perguntou ele.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ten-Ten olhando-o. Neji virou seu rosto para dar uma boa olhada na jovem novamente, quando encontrou os olhos da mesma, seu olhar se virou não queria encarar ele, o que fez dar um sorriso singelo e decepcionado, afinal viu o olhar de tristeza que veio dela.

- Vocês foram sequestradas. Pelos vampiros e eu sou um deles. – falou direto.

Os olhos de Sakura ficaram abertos mais do que poderia, Ten-Ten se surpreenderá apenas com a primeira parte de serem sido sequestrada saber que ele era um vampiro não era novidade nenhuma para si. Neji virou o rosto, abaixando a cabeça.

- Madara-fora interrompido, Sakura se levantara em um pulo tão rápido, que os olhos de Ten-Ten quase não conseguiram alcançar os movimentos dela, avançou para cima do vampiro Neji já havia percebido o ataque, mas mesmo assim, deixou acontecer, Sakura esmurrou Neji, acertando-lhe um soco no rosto ferindo o canto inferior de seus lábios, o golpe fora tão forte que o fez cambalear para trás até encostar em uma parede que lhe servirá de apoio.

- SEU MALDITO! – berrou Sakura, chutando-lhe o estomago. Sentiu o sangue passar pelo seu pescoço, e logo percebeu que tossiu o mesmo, o que lhe indicava que algum _órgão morto_ de seu corpo havia sido _danificado_. Neji colocou a mão sobre o rosto, e escorreu o corpo pela parede, sentando perante Sakura.

- Madara deseja você Sakura. – falou ele com certa dificuldade.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – falou alto, ameaçando esmurra-lo de novo.

- Nossa que força. – surpreendeu-se, se levantando.

- Idiota, responda! – Sakura iria joga-lo no chão novamente, mas Ten-Ten a interrompeu.

- Chega Sakura! – disse ela, andando em direção aos dois. – Por favor, chega.

- O que está dizendo Ten-Ten? Ele é um deles! Um deles! – falou ela indignada com a reação da amiga.

- Isso não importa agora Sakura. – disse olhando-a, deu uma olhada singela no vampiro, por mais que não entendesse sua vontade era de abraça-lo naquela hora, sair dali, mas logo tirou a ideia absurda de sua cabeça. – Se matar ele, como vamos descobrir o que querem com nós? Depois que descobrirmos isso não me importo que mate-o. – falou fria, olhando-o agora. Neji se surpreendeu com as palavras de Ten-Ten, como ela poderia dizer aquilo? Depois do que houve instantes atrás? Como? Neji estava perplexo não havia ficado assim há anos.

- Depois falam que os vampiros não prestam. – falou para si mesmo, fitando o chão, sorriu decepcionado. – Com você não queremos nada. Não é útil. – falou, olhando Ten-Ten, seu olhar era bem mais frio, mais ignorante, Neji era mais ríspido e frio que ela. Ten-Ten tentou manter a mesma mascará de mulher dura e fingiu que pouco se importava com aquilo, mas por dentro havia ficado chateada com o que ouvirá vindo dele.

- O que querem comigo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Isso eu não posso lhe informar, o único que poderia lhe informar isso é Sasuke.

- Sasuke? – perguntou ela, curiosa. – Quem é?

- Sasuke é o cachorrinho do Madara, o líder de nossa raça, ele que está atrás de você, mas só Sasuke sabe exatamente o porquê dele desejar tanto você. – falou ele, se levantando. – Sinceramente, não vejo nada _demais_ em você. – continuo falando, olhando-a por completo.

- Olha aqui, seu nojento! Quem você pensa que é? – falou ela, levantando a mão para acerta-lo, mas antes que conseguisse Neji segurou seu pulso. – Olha aqui garota, eu tenho muito mais que o triplo da sua força, aturei suas pancadas de antes porque de certo modo _merecia isso_. – olhou para Ten-Ten de relance. – Mas agora acabou! Chega de brincadeiras! – falou sério, apertou o pulso dela, vendo a fazer uma expressão de dor logo depois a jogou no chão. – Só não mato você, porque não tenho permissão. – olhou para Ten-Ten – Você, se me irritar a qualquer momento posso lhe matar, não precisamos de você. Inútil. – falou grosso.

Neji caminhou até a única porta de saída do local e ficou ali, era como se fosse um segurança ficou parado aguardando o anoitecer, quando Sasuke voltaria. Ten-Ten foi até Sakura ver como ela estava Sakura não admitirá que seu pulso esteja extremamente dolorido, mas Ten-Ten sabia que devia estar dolorido demais, pois ficará uma marca roxa em volta do mesmo. As duas sabiam que nada poderiam fazer apenas aguardar os próximos passos, Sakura odiará perceber que era inútil naqueles momentos.

Em Konoha ninguém sentirá a falta das duas, primeiro porque era do fetiche das duas saírem e não retornarem por dias, Sakura por sempre estar indo a diferentes lugares treinar e Ten-Ten por sempre acompanha-la nessas viagens como Tsunade havia comunicado que agora só lhe restavam treinar, todos acreditaram que as duas haviam ido colocar em prática isso.

_Bem minna-san, ta mais um capitulo ai se alguém ainda estiver lendo isso D:' arigatou gozaimasu minna-san o/_

_Não corrigi o capitulo, como sempre e-e' sumimasen nee '_


End file.
